Upset Stomach
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Title says it all, in my opinion. Ichigo has an upset stomach, but doesn't know why. If you don't like this, please don't read it. Thank you.


**Upset Stomach**

Ichigo put a hand on her stomach. It hadn't felt too good last night after dinner, but then it seemed to have settled down overnight. When she woke up the next morning, though, her stomach wasn't feeling good again. _I wonder what's wrong…. _she thought.

Deciding to look at the soup she had had last night, she got up, and went downstairs. It was a Saturday morning, and her parents were out for the rest of the week.

She opened the fridge and took out the miso soup she had had last night, and sniffed it. Her heart sank; it smelled like it had gone bad. Sighing, she dumped it down the sink, and went back upstairs. As she reached the top step, her stomach lurched, and she ran to the bathroom. She knelt in front of the toilet, opening the lid right before she threw up.

By the time she finished, her stomach _really _didn't feel good. It didn't feel like she was going to throw up again, though, so she flushed the toilet and went back to her room. She wasn't really tired, so she picked up a book and sat down on her bed to read.

Half-way through Chapter 4 of _Island of the Aunts, _Ichigo heard teleportation, and looked up to see Kisshu smirking at her. "Kisshu, today's not a good day for you to kidnap me," she said wearily.

"You always say that," Kisshu said.

"Well, this time I have a reason," Ichigo said. "I ate some bad miso soup last night, and I don't think teleporting is going to be good for my stomach."

Kisshu came over, and Ichigo backed up, until Kisshu put his hand on her stomach. "That doesn't feel good," he commented.

"I'm aware of that," Ichigo said. Her stomach lurched again, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

Kisshu took his hand off her stomach, asking, "Can you get to the bathroom?"

Ichigo nodded, and got up, then ran out. She went to the bathroom, and ran over to the toilet, then knelt and threw up into it. Suddenly she felt someone rubbing her back as she coughed up more stuff.

When she finished, she looked up to see Kisshu next to her. "Is your stomach any better?" he asked.

"Not really," Ichigo said. "It hurts. I guess eating two bowls of miso soup gone bad was a really bad idea. I wonder why I didn't notice it had gone bad."

"Did you get rid of it?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, I dumped it down the sink," Ichigo said. She felt her stomach lurch again, and said, "I think I'm going to throw up again."

"Can you get it in the toilet?" Kisshu asked.

Ichigo nodded, and bent over the toilet again, feeling stuff coming up. She opened her mouth and threw up again. Her stomach lurched again, and more stuff came up. Ichigo coughed it all up into the toilet.

Right as she was stopping, she heard Kisshu ask, "Koneko-chan?"

"Yeah?" Ichigo asked.

"I feel sick," Kisshu said.

"Did you eat something bad too, or is the smell affecting you?" Ichigo asked.

"My guess is that Pai put more 'salt' in the soup I had," Kisshu said. "He keeps poisoning things by accident. We had to skip a few attacks because we were all sick to our stomachs."

"Are you going to throw up?" Ichigo asked. "I don't feel sick anymore."

"I don't know, I just don't feel good," Kisshu said.

Ichigo flushed the toilet, and put her hand on Kisshu's stomach. "That doesn't feel good either," she informed him. "My stomach's a little better, though. Maybe I got everything bad out of my system."

"That would be good," Kisshu said.

"You're turning green," Ichigo commented. "Why don't we switch places?"

Kisshu nodded, and Ichigo moved back as he came over to sit in front of the toilet. Soon after Ichigo sat next to him, he felt stuff coming up, and bent over the toilet as he threw up everything he had eaten that day. To his surprise, he felt Ichigo gently rubbing his back as his stomach flipped again, and more stuff spilled out of his mouth into the toilet.

When he stopped, he said, "My mouth tastes awful…."

"Go wash it out," Ichigo said. "What did you eat, anyways?"

"Chicken noodle soup, and Pai probably put sink cleanser in it," Kisshu said gloomily. He washed his mouth out, and then said, "He keeps claiming sink cleanser is salt for some reason."

"I guess I won't be inviting HIM over for dinner anytime soon," Ichigo said. "Is your stomach any better?"

"Not at all," Kisshu said gloomily. "How's yours?"

"I thought it was better, but now it doesn't feel good again," Ichigo said.

"Do you have any buckets?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, they're in the hall closet next door," Ichigo said.

"I think I'll go get one," Kisshu said. "I can't teleport with an upset stomach."

"Okay," Ichigo said. "Um…. I think I'm going to throw up again."

Kisshu moved back, and Ichigo sat in front of the toilet, bending over as she threw up. Luckily she was done quickly this time, because she heard Kisshu swallow hard as she stopped. "Come over here, I'll go get a bucket," Ichigo said.

Kisshu came over and almost immediately threw up as Ichigo left to get a bucket. She went to the hall closet, and got a bucket, then thought about it and got another one. She put one in her room, and took the other one back to the bathroom. Kisshu was throwing up again, but as she came in, he stopped. "Well, this isn't as bad as the first time Pai did this," he said.

"How bad was that?" Ichigo asked.

"REALLY bad," Kisshu said. "We were all sick, so Pai couldn't heal me and Taruto, and I was throwing up at least every ten minutes from about six in the evening till two the next morning. Sink cleanser apparently makes you throw up everything in your system, no matter what it is."

"That does sound bad," Ichigo said. "The last time I had any stomach problems was last year when I got the stomach flu. That was before I met you."

"I've never had stomach flu," Kisshu said. "I had the regular flu a few months ago, before the mission started. Luckily Pai was around to heal me, but I still had to spend a few days home because it was going around."

"I hate getting sick," Ichigo said. "Just out of curiosity, why were you picked to go to Earth? You're not much older than me, right?"

"I'm fourteen," Kisshu said. "But you're right, it's unusual for my people to send teenagers off on a dangerous mission. Due to my skills, not many people think of me as a teenager, though."

"Your skills?" Ichigo asked, puzzled.

"If I actually wanted to kill you, you would be dead, along with your teammates, Blondie, and just about everyone else," Kisshu said. "I've been going waaaay easy on you. According to the Council, there's never been a better warrior than me in our entire recorded history- older or younger. I beat the guy who used to be the strongest when I was ten years old, and this guy was twenty-five. By age nine I was undefeated, and the fighting instructors at my school stopped teaching me after six months. I started out when I was seven, and three years later, I was the best out of everyone- and I hated it."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Except for Pai and Taruto, I had no friends, because all the other boys were either scared of me or jealous of me," Kisshu explained. "You know how girls swarm the treehugger?"

"Yeah…." Ichigo said.

"That's what girls did to me- except about ten times worse, because they can teleport and fly," Kisshu said. "Basically, since my parents died when I was six, my life has been hell. And Deep Blue made it worse, because he's turning Pai into a mindless drone, when Pai used to act more like me."

"Do you believe that Deep Blue is going to help you?" Ichigo asked.

"No, he'll just wipe out my race as well as the humans," Kisshu said disgustedly. "And he's supposed to be the strongest of all Cyniclons after he joins with his human host- who happens to be the treehugger. And I'll get exiled and/or killed if I kill him, no matter how much I may want to."

"I've got a solution," Ichigo said. "My school friends can do it. They're half-Cyniclon, and Aoyama is on their hit list for dumping me."

"I guess that'll work," Kisshu said. "I didn't know the treehugger dumped you."

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "I guess you were right about him. Unfortunately, now I've got Blondie nagging me to be his girlfriend, but that'll never happen; he's a jerk. And I think his hair is radioactive. Doesn't it look like radioactive butter to you?"

Kisshu burst out laughing. "Radioactive butter?" he gasped. "That's hilarious, Koneko-chan!"

Ichigo giggled too, but that faded as Kisshu stopped laughing, and they said at the same time, "My stomach's not feeling good again….."

"I guess laughing like that isn't good for upset stomachs," Kisshu said.

Ichigo nodded, grabbing one of the buckets. She knew she wasn't going to make it to the toilet this time as she felt stuff coming up, and threw up into the bucket.

Kisshu was feeling sick too, and soon he was throwing up into the toilet again.

When they both stopped, Ichigo said, "My stomach feels better now."

"So does mine," Kisshu said. "I guess we got everything out."

"I'm kind of tired," Ichigo said. "Are you tired?"

"Now that you mention it, yes," Kisshu said. "Can we sleep together?"

"Are you going to do anything besides sleep?" Ichigo asked warily.

"No," Kisshu said innocently.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine…." she said. She got up, and Kisshu did the same. Then they went back to Ichigo's room and climbed into her bed. Ichigo immediately went to sleep, but Kisshu laid awake a while longer, and was surprised to feel Ichigo snuggle up to him in her sleep. Eventually, though, Kisshu went to sleep as well.

**Originally I wasn't going to post this, but I decided to anyways. If you've decided to read this far, please don't flame me. I work hard on these stories, and if you don't like them, you're not required to review them- or read them, for that matter. I accept constructive criticism, but I can't always reply back. And flames will be removed, so please don't flame me.**


End file.
